The Skiing Trip
by PokeTail
Summary: Gray's life before the tragedy. Gray spending some time with his friends and family on a little skiing trip that doesn't go quite as planned...


**So... This is a fic that happened. I've been n holiday and had no internet and I've just been writing all week and then this happened sooooo...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own... nothing :(**

* * *

The sun was setting after another glorious day in the country of Isvan. In the petite village of Yuki Kyūden two young boys raced across the cobble paths in order to get home before dark. The first child had had teal blue hair which was swept fairly neat. He wore a thick, red, winter coat along with black trousers and boots. This boy went by the name Rin Yamada. The second child had raven black hair that looked untamed as it flew around in the wind. He wore a blue tee-shirt almost completely covered by a white coat that was unzipped and threatening to fall off. He also had similar black trousers and boots to his companion. This boy went by the name Gray Fullbuster.

The pair came to a halt outside a stately building which was owned by the village chief and his family. A woman came out to greet the boys who were now sat on the pavement, panting and laughing at the day they'd had together.

"Rin-kun," the woman started, a worried look on her face. "You're much later than expected."

"I know," he replied, sheepishly. "We lost track of time. Sorry, Mum."

"As long as you're safe, that's all the matters," the woman turned to the raven. "Gray-kun, you should hurry home before your parents start to worry."

"Alright," Gray smiled standing up.

"Would you like someone to escort you home?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not too far from here," he glanced over to his friend. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Rin gave Gray a toothy grin before following his mother into the house.

* * *

Gray looked up to the sky. _Crap! It's about to be night_ he thought. Sprinting down the street, Gray pondered about what kind of punishment his parents would force upon him. Sure, they were very loving parents and Gray couldn't ask for anyone better, but his father could be scary when he wanted to be and his mother knew how to use Gray's weaknesses to her advantage. Pulling a face of fear, Gray picked up his pace until his legs could no longer carry him. Leaning on his thighs, the boy paused for a breath. He was about to start running again when he heard a voice behind him.

"The chief told me that a wanted criminal was running through the village and I've come to take him into custody," the man grinned grabbing the boy and pulling Gray towards him.

"Ahh! Dad! Stop it!" Gray cried as the man started tickling him.

Said man - Silver Fullbuster - gave a hearty laugh before placing Gray on his shoulders and walking in the direction of their home. "You're mother's worried about you, Gray. You said you would be home sooner than this. If you're not going to live up to your promises we might as well take these privileges away from you."

"I'm sorry, Dad. Me and Rin lost track of time and before we knew it, the sun was already going down."

"Just be careful, kiddo. The streets can be dangerous at night, especially out alone."

Father and son finished there journey and returned home. Silver placed child back on solid ground before slowly turning the door knob. They were met with the solemn face of Mika Fullbuster.

"Gray-kun, what time do you call this?" his mother ran towards the raven and knelt by his side. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No Mum. I'm fine" he smiled.

"I'm glad. Now hurry up you two. Dinner's getting cold."

Gray spent the duration of the meal telling his parents about the day he'd had. Silver and Mika laughed along to their son's story, glad to hear that their pride and joy was happy. After dinner, the trio sat by the comfort of their blazing fire. Silver shot a glance to Mika who nodded in return.

"Gray-kun, as you know Rin-kun's eighth birthday is coming up and his parents have invited all of us to a skiing resort in the northern parts of the country for a week. Is that something you'd be interested in?" Mika rapped her arm around her son.

"Are you kidding? That sounds awesome!" Gray was practically bounding from his seat at the news.

"Haha. Don't get too excited, son. Remember, this is a surprise for Rin so don't ruin it for him. Promise?" Silver asked.

"I promise, Dad. I can't wait!"

Another hour and a half later, Silver had put his beloved son to bed and had returned to his wife's side. She was peacefully sipping her mug of tea, awaiting her husbands return.

"Gray's really excited for the skiing trip," Silver chuckled, putting the kettle on.

"I'm not surprised. Gray loves it out it the snow."

"Haha. You can say that again. Remember when he made his first snowman? It was bigger than he was."

"And the time we took him ice skating? He was a natural. The minute he touched the ice, off he went."

"That's my boy! I can't wait to see him skiing for the first time."

"You're starting to sound like Gray-kun. Like father, like son," she laughed.

"Haha, I guess you're right," Silver pulled his wife into a warm embrace.

* * *

Two weeks later and the two families were sat in the first class of a train on their way to the skiing resort. Gray and Rin were as giddy as two monkey's on crack. Cheeks pressed against the window, the young boys stared in awe as the snow began to fall.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Rin cried, a huge grin on his face.

"I can't wait to go skiing. I've never been before," Gray chimed in.

"Me neither. Dad says it's really fun."

On the other side of the train, the young'uns parents were discussing the following week.

"They certainly are bundles of energy, aren't they?" Rin's father - aka the chief - smiled, glancing over at the two.

"Gray hasn't stopped talking about it since we told him. It's a miracle he didn't spoil the surprise," Silver laughed.

"I'm so glad we can finally get out of the village for a holiday," Rin's mother began. "With you being chief, we rarely get any time for the family."

"I can't wait to spend some time with my boy," he replied, hugging his wife.

"Thanks again for inviting us along," Mika bowed her head slightly in appreciation.

"No need to thank us, Mika-san. Rin would probably get sick of us after a while," he joked. "Having a friend by his side will make this experience even more enjoyable."

* * *

After a few hours of riding the train and another hour of getting unpacked in their rooms, the two families we stood at the peak of a snowy mountain. Skis strapped to their boots, they were ready to have some fun. The instructors had been through the necessary safety precautions, not to mention Rin's father's excellent demonstration. Rin was the first one to take off. He wobbled a little at first, but managed to get a grip of the concept fairly quickly and sky-rocketed down the mountain, shortly followed by his mother. Gray watched as Rin and his parents met at the bottom of the mountain all laughing and hugging. Now was the Fullbuster's turn. Mika was the one to go first as she was the most anxious about the situation. Her idea was to go down as slow as possible, unfortunately 'slow' wasn't really, well, possible and she screamed pretty much the entire way down whilst the male's of her family chuckled at her antics. Next was Gray's turn. His pushed of with upmost confidence as the wind sent his hair flying around his face. Gray loved it. This activity had to be up their with the best, particularly because it involved snow. Winter was his favourite time of year. He got to have snowball fights with his friends, make snowmen with his parents, and when the spray was done they would huddle up by the fire with a steaming mug of hot chocolate... Not to mention Christmas was in winter! When he got closer to the bottom he saw his mother and friends cheering him on... And that's when everything went wrong. Without him realising, Gray's feet had slowly started turning in towards each other. Once the two skis touched, Gray's form was jerked to the side and he crashed against the snowy floor, tumbling down the rest if the way. Upon seeing this, Silver rapidly skid to his family and wounded son, who was now being cradled in his mother's arms.

"Ahh... Mum... My... Leg..." Was all Gray could manage as he screamed in pain.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be okay," Mika reassured, her own tears threatening to fall.

"Gray-kun," Rin's mother smiled, sadly. "We've called an ambulance to come and help you, so just hang in there a little longer." Gray did his best to nod, but the pain was too much to bare.

"Gray... Are you okay?" Rin asked, still stunned by what happened.

When the raven didn't respond, Silver decided to speak up. "I think he might have broken his leg, Rin. He probably won't be skiing any time soon."

Gray's loud screams of agony had been reduced to quiet whimpers as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

"Gray, look at me," his father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright, you hear me? Just keep up that brave face of yours."

"R-right," Gray answered, grinning slightly.

It didn't take long until the ambulance to arrive and take everyone to the hospital. Rin and his family were sat in the waiting room desperately awaiting for an update on the raven's condition. It took about three hours before the Fullbuster's finally returned with Silver pushing Gray along in a wheelchair.

"It's broken," Mika informed the others. "Gray-kun won't be able to go skiing now."

"Don't worry about it Mika," Rin's father smiled. "As long as the lad's okay that's all that matters."

"Gray, do you feel better?" Rin asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore, but I hate that I can't go skiing with you all now."

"I'm sure we can all find some other activity to do," Rin's mother smiled.

The group began having a pleasant conversation as the left the hospital and began heading back to the resort.

"I'm sorry I ruined the trip, Rin," Gray's sorrowful face was downcast.

"Ahh, don't worry about it," he smiled back. "We can always come back some other time... And in the meantime, I'm sure we can find something fun to do!"

The two youngsters continued talking about all the exciting things they could do. Their parents glanced down and their pride and joys smiling. Nothing will keep those two down.

* * *

 **Do they even have ambulances in the FT universe? Well... they do now. :p I didn't know how to end this so... yeah.**

 **As always review etc.**

 **Have a nice day people!**


End file.
